While we're here
by Holy3cake
Summary: Set when the boys are 16-17 and haven't managed to leave the island since the boat never came. Roger has been heartbroken over a certain rough tribe leader, however he doesn't realize that one of the other tribe members is kind and caring.
1. Chapter 1- Running Away

**Heya everyone! First time on a fanfiction, I hope it's not too brutal, but feedback and reviews would be wonderful for me, whether you'd like to just add a comment or completely review I love compliments and criticism both so don't be shy :)**

 **Disclaimer:**

None of these characters belong to me, and are the property of William Golding.

 **Chapter 1: Running away**

Desperate, harsh footsteps sounded in the woods. A fast, shaken pant of breath accompanied them with brisk sounds of creepers being destroyed. His hands were damp with blood, blood of an innocent soul. The liquid poured down his bare chest, down onto the grass below, leaving a reddened trail. Birds chirped insidiously, screaming abuse at him as he fled, cutting his feet on rocks and sharp twigs. The sun beat down on him fiercely, burning his already scorched back with its angry rays. When the boy had run far enough, he came across a small, quiet clearing. No evil birds and more importantly, no more people. There was a small rock so he perched there, realizing that he was looking into a clear, beautiful lake. His reflection terrified him, the black and red streaked down his face made him feel as though he was murderer. Realizing that he was crying, he buried his face in his hands, sobbing dismally. Teardrops washed away the paint, but the blood stained his young innocent hands. He rubbed desperately to try and get rid of the nasty colour that had consumed him, but he couldn't. Wrapping his knees up by his face, he cradled his legs in reassurance, he could still run. A few moments later, he was interrupted by the nearby rustling of bushes and footsteps fast approaching. Standing up, he was instantly struck into action, despite how rotten he felt inside.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" he yelled out, waving his knife around frantically. Silence. Then out of the bushes, a boy appeared. Long black hair stuck in his eyes and around his neck, but it seemed to resemble a halo. Rubbing his eyes, the boy brushed his hair out of the way and walked into the clearing.

"Roger?" he asked timidly, obviously fearful of his sudden appearance.

"Simon?" Roger said, in equal shock. He lowered his knife but still had an angry glare plastered across his face as he stared at the boy he hadn't seen in years. Or it had seemed like years, neither of them really knew when they'd last seen each other.

"W-what are you doing here?!" he yelled, annoyed that he'd been interrupted, especially when he'd found this place. Simon just smiled a little and went to sit by the lake, dipping his bare feet into the cooling water. Looking up, his face was just as kind as Roger remembered.

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you in Ralph's part of the island?" Simon asked curiously, splashing his feet a little. His chuckled at the shock on Roger's face when he stated this. Roger was amazed at his own idiocy, he never realized he'd run so far that he was now in enemy territory. Looking down sadly, Roger turned his heel to leave when Simon called out.

"I never said you had to leave. I…heard you crying. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was making Roger feel agitated, he sounded too caring.

"I'm fine! I'm no coward!" Roger turned back around and angrily shouted at Simon, he hated people thinking that he was weak. Shrugging his shoulders, Simon just looked back up at him.

"I'm not saying you're a coward. Crying is a sign of maintaining strength for too long. Is it Jack? Is he the one making you cry?" Simon asked carefully, being even gentler now. It had the opposite effect on Roger.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT JACK! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING! He's…" Roger was screaming now, but all the anger lead to his sadness. Panting lightly from his outburst, Roger sat back down on the rock and tears slipped down his face again. Simon had hit the nail on the head. Standing up, Simon kicked his feet and dried them on a leaf nearby then went to sit on a log, nearer to Roger. The boy was crying miserably, not just because of his own issues but because he'd been caught out. In an attempt to calm him down, Simon reached out and patted his shoulder, ignoring the danger it might put him in.

"Roger. You are not weak. Tell me, what's wrong?" his voice sweetened into sugar and for once, it didn't annoy Roger.

"Wh-y. Why are you c-comforting me? We're in different tribes, don't you want to watch me suffer?" Roger asked, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He never understood Ralph's tribe, how they all managed to be civilised with each other and have fun. It seemed so boring, but maybe because they acted like adults, Roger envied them. Simon sighed, edging a bit further forward and looking into Roger's eyes.

"I don't want to watch anyone suffer, not ever. I may not be in your tribe, but that is because I believe in Ralph. He's the cleverest and is capable of getting us rescued. But, even if we're different, we're human beings. You know that don't you, Roger? Don't let your tribe define you. So, tell me. I'm here to listen." Simon spoke bravely, he knew behind the paint and spear, Roger was still a boy with feelings. Roger's eyes widened and he almost cried all over again, no-one had offered him help like this before. No-one was ever interested in his problems. He could never tell Maurice, he knew he'd laugh and call him horrible names. But Simon, Simon was so strange. Even if Jack dictated most of his actions, he suddenly wanted to tell Simon everything, to let someone else know how he was feeling.

"Simon….I…You're right. It is Jack. It's just that…I'm not weak. He taught me to be brave, the first day we caught that pig. But now…..even after everything….he still treats me….he still….." Roger began to tell him the problem but he gulped, tears spewed over his cheeks again. Every time he spoke or even thought of Jack, he cried. Simon tried his best to understand and patted him gently.

"Even after everything he still treats you like his friend? After all you've done for him, he still doesn't understand? Jack doesn't realize how much you've sacrificed for him, does he? Oh Roger. You like him, don't you?" he asked, wondering if he might get hit for asking that. Boys were supposed to like girls and yet, the boys had been on the island for so long it was only a matter of time before they started developing feelings for each other.

"It doesn't matter. If I told him, he'd get angry and tie me up. I can't even take part in the pig hunts anymore, I see blood and squirm away in horror. That's why I came here, I had to get away….every time I look at him….." Roger continued, managing to stop crying quite so violently. He looked at Simon, surprised at the soft, sweet expression he was met with.

"I understand, Roger. I know just how you feel, infatuation is a strong thing. If you need to get away, you can always come here. I'm here a lot, I feel the need to get away from my own tribe too, you know. With Piggy and Ralph getting closer, the rest of us feel lonely. So, if you need a friend….you can always talk to me." Simon offered, patting Roger's mop of unruly hair. Gasping a little at Simon's hand through his hair, Roger managed a weak smile. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he'd not told Simon about the strange dreams he'd had about Jack, but that really was too private to tell.

"Now, I think we should get you cleaned up, wait here." Darting into the water, Simon collected water in a few nearby shells and went pack to Roger. Dipping his fingers into the water, he wiped the blood smears from Roger's face and made him wash his hands. Roger felt a bit like a small child, being taken care of by another but he enjoyed the feeling of Simon's cool fingers on his face. Knowing that Jack and the others would be looking for him, he stood up when Simon was finished and nodded at him.

"T-thank you, S-Simon. Um. No-one's listened to me before. And you were right again, we are human beings. I would like to come back tomorrow. It'd be nice…..to be your friend." Roger said shyly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Despite all the tribe conflict, Roger knew he wanted to talk more with Simon, he couldn't describe how good it felt to be able to express himself. Simon grinned as he turned around, heading back to the pool.

"I'll be here. See you tomorrow, Roger." He called out happily as he splashed his feet again. As Roger walked off he smiled, knowing that even though this was strange, it was great.


	2. Chapter 2- Fun and Games

**Hello again everyone who's reading/keeping up with this fanfiction! Rating may change since there are some scenes coming up, but stay tuned if you like this! :D Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still do not own any characters and those used are of William Golding's works.**

 **Chapter 2: Fun and games**

Roger's visits to the clearing were frequent now, it became a daily routine for him. Jack would give him orders to go and get wood or items for the spears and when he went out on his journey, he'd always wander a little too far and go back to the lake. Sitting by the lake, Roger grew a little suspicious as he waited for Simon, he was taking longer than usual today. He was getting bored waiting for him so he decided to be irrational and go for a quick swim, it had been so long since he'd actually been in the water. Standing up he looked around, checking the coast was clear before pulling down his rags and putting them to the side. He dived into the lake and sighed in content at the amazing feel of water swishing around him. As he began to start swimming properly, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Simon standing above him, grinning away like crazy.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't admiring the view." Simon said, gesturing down at Roger's naked body. Roger's eyes widened and he ducked down so his entire body was concealed by the water.

"Shut up! Anyway, what took you so long? Si-"Roger was about to continue talking when he realized Simon was taking his own clothes off, presumably to join him. But he didn't expect to be so shocked by what he saw. Simon was little and had a small build but when he was shirtless, the sun radiated off his golden skin and made Roger bite his lip. He had to turn away when Simon removed the rest of his clothes or he thought he might get flustered. However just as he started to swim away, he felt a deep splash behind him. Startled, he turned to see Simon still smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. Ralph wanted to make another shelter. I've been collecting things." Simon explained, swimming up to Roger and pointing at his bag of wood and twigs on the side of the lake. Roger nodded and managed a small smile back, but that didn't stop the thud in his heart that he'd been nervous about his friend's timing. Instead of telling Simon that though, he decided to be a little playful. Putting his hand in the water, he summoned a great wave and showered water all over Simon, grinning as he got soaked.

"Roger! I'm going to get you for that!" Simon yelled back gleefully, getting his revenge by covering Roger in twice as much water than before. Spitting a little, Roger flicked his hair like and dog and giggled, he'd never have this much fun back at Jack's camp.

"Catch me if you can!" Roger cried, swimming away as fast as he could with Simon hot on his tracks. They played for a while, splashing each other and mock wrestling in the water. Roger felt so much better than he had in weeks, all thanks to his new friend. Being in Jack's tribe, he'd forgotten what it was like to have fun, real fun not just catching pigs and dancing around them. Simon was always so light and happy, just his mood made Roger feel happy, but the water fight was also a great way to relax. Soon enough, both boys grew tired and less playful, but they wanted to stay in the water, it was a very hot day too. Leaning back against a few rocks, Roger and Simon watched their feet float out in front of them.

"Roger, how are things going with Jack? Have you told him how you feel yet?" Simon asked, looking over at the other black-haired boy.

"No. Simon, I don't want to tell him. Before, I thought that I loved him but….I think I'm finally starting to see him through Ralph's eyes. I hate him for what he's put me through." He replied, sounding a bit angry but his voice had been softer towards Simon.

"Roger, don't make any hasty decisions. Jack is your leader after all, I know he's hurt you but he must like you, or he wouldn't put so much trust in you." Simon said in rebuttal, pulling a strand of stray grass out of Roger's hair that he'd seen. Roger froze, he felt that feeling again. Whenever Simon touched him, even a small one, his heart thudded. It confused him.

"Si-Simon. It's not like I want to go against Jack. But… I always wonder what it'd be like if he knew how I felt. If we touched…..If we kissed…" Roger trailed off, blushing a bit. It was common knowledge that none of the boys on the island had kissed anyone, they were all too young when they'd arrived. But it only lead to Roger having more sexual frustration. He'd told Simon about the dreams he had that he didn't understand, but somehow got through. But Simon was always so understanding, he never judged or even said much of anything, Roger wondered if Simon had all this pent up energy inside him too.

"You should just do that, you know. If you can't tell Jack how you feel, go up and kiss him." Simon said suddenly, distracting Roger from his thoughts. Roger raised his eyebrows and blushed darker, now he knew Simon had been paying attention to his weird fantasy outburst.

"I couldn't. I…don't know how….." Roger said nervously, he felt the embarrassment burn up inside him and he couldn't even look at Simon. But Simon was smiling, he had an idea. He wasn't sure Roger would agree but he wanted to try.

"Then why don't you try?" It was Simon's turn to blush now, he looked down at his feet bobbing in the water and stood up properly, in case Roger wanted to. He jumped a little as he felt Roger put his hand on his shoulder. Roger had heard Simon clearly and was shocked but almost excited, he wanted to kiss someone. As he kept his hand on Simon's shoulder he moved over in the water so he was standing in front of him. His whole body trembled and when he finally met Simon's gaze, his cheeks were covered in a beautiful red blush. His eyes were big and Roger actually felt his heart stop as he watched him. Simon's hair flopped into his eyes and he was covered in little drops of glistening water. Roger had never seen him look quite so beautiful before. Despite everything, for once Roger couldn't think of Jack, not when he was looking at Simon. With strong firm hands, Roger moved his fringe out of his eyes and rested his hands on his neck, causing Simon to shiver a little.

"Roger…." Simon breathed out heavily. Such a small touch affected him too. That was all it took for Roger to gain the confidence and break the shell. Moving forward slowly, their lips met very lightly. But it wasn't enough, soon Roger was kissing him properly, lips moving against lips. Simon gasped and held Roger's back, bringing him slightly closer. Both of them had been waiting for their first kiss, they never imagined it'd be with each other, but neither party was complaining. Cupping Simon's face, Roger gently sucked his lower lip, begging for entry. Simon was more than willing to give it to him and opened his mouth, letting their tongue slide against each other. But soon as they both started to get more intense with their kiss, Simon felt like his knees could buckle and soon pulled apart. Breathing heavy, he looked at Roger, who had a similar expression of bliss on his face. But Roger's happiness soon turned to panic, he felt he'd gone too far with his tongue and abruptly stepped back.

"I'm so sorry, Simon! B-but….I have to g-go now…." Roger stuttered nervously, making his way back to the lake side, trembling and blushing all the way there.

"R-Roger! Wait, please don't go!" Simon yelled out after him, but he'd already gone.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dreams

**Hey again people :) This is the chapter where things start to get very steamy for Roger and Simon. Remember reviews would be amazing for me!**

Disclaimer: Lord of the flies does not belong to me but to William Golding.

 **Chapter 3: The dreams**

It had been about a week since the kiss. Roger was getting bored, he hadn't gone back to the lake since that day and he knew Simon would be worried. But he was worried too, he thought that he might not see him again, seeing as they'd not met up in a week.

"Hey! Roger, quit slacking. We need a hand on the hunt, you coming?" Jack suddenly appeared, storming over with new war paint and a shiny new spear. Roger looked up in surprise at Jack's voice and shuddered, knowing how the last hunt went.

"Erm, I would but…." Roger thought desperately in his head for an excuse. "My spear got smashed during the last one." He finished with quickly. It sounded like a lie and Jack didn't miss this but for whatever reason decided not to comment.

"Okay, well you've been really off lately. Get some sleep while we're gone, we might be a while. I'll wake you up when we have the meat." Jack said dismissively, simply shrugging Roger off like he always did. Roger nodded and went to his part of the place they called "shelters". Sleep might be the best thing for him, he was so troubled he just wanted to rest. As he settled down, he drifted off and tried his best to focus on sleep. Soon the world went black and he lost his consciousness.

 _Water. So much water, it was like an ocean. Roger looked around at this land of dreams, swimming through the sea like it was the most natural thing in the world. But, what was this? In the distance, he could hear someone calling his name softly, like a melody._

" _Roger…..Roger…" it called out, getting closer and closer. He could see feathers, dainty and delicate just like his figure. Roger could see it clearly now, but he was strangely familiar. Black hair, golden skin._

" _S-Simon? What is it?" Roger whispered, raking his eyes up and down Simon's angelic form. Simon blushed, his skin turning rosy._

" _Roger….let me have you. Jack is the devil, I am your angel." Simon said, his voice so soft, Roger could barely hear him. He was getting nervous, this didn't even feel like a dream, he could see and hear Simon so vividly. The angel soon got to work and stripped Roger of his remaining rags and before Roger could comprehend what was happening, he felt something hard grinding against him. Looking down he noticed a now naked Simon grinding on him and touching all his sensitive places. Hands brushed over his nipples and he felt so hard it hurt._

" _Simon…Ahhh…please….my body…" Roger whined, unable to understand what was happening but not wanting this angel to stop. Simon moved his hands down and pumped Roger's erect member, kissing all down his neck. Roger gripped this dream Simon and panted heavily, moaning crazily. Everything felt so real, so good. Simon sped up and smiled brightly, nibbling Roger's ear playfully._

" _Come, my darling. When you wake up, you'll come looking for me. Time is ticking." Said dream Simon, giving Roger's cock a rough squeeze. Roger was just about to come when he suddenly felt a jolt in his stomach. Angel Simon slipped away and back into the sky, leaving Roger dazed and hard._

"-mon. Simon. Simon…..SIMON!" Roger shouted out and awoke with a start, luckily no-one was in the shelter with him, Jack and the Big-un's had gone on the hunt and the littluns were playing outside. Breathing hard, Roger looked down and groaned in frustration. He was hard for real now, and he knew he'd had another saucy dream. The problem was that he could remember all of it and he thought it felt different to all the others. For one, he'd dreamt about Simon this time. Usually it would just be Jack seducing him surrounded by fire or something like that, something fierce to fit the scene. With those dreams, he never felt anything until he woke up, but now things were different. His erection was full and leaking already, the pain was something else. Gasping, Roger realized something important. He still had time to get to the lake and catch Simon that was if he was there.

After breaking into another sprint, Roger wondered if he'd ever stop running. It was like his legs had a mind of their own. But even with the aching shaft between them, he never stopped his rapid chase. It took him longer than he would've liked because he had to avoid Jack's trail but eventually he stopped, recognising the familiar bushes that lead to the clearing. Coughing a little, Roger breathed out and tried to catch his breath. Yet as he stood there, breathing in and out, he could hear someone else's ragged breath not too far away. Jack? Simon? Roger couldn't identify the sound and sneaked closer, now in hearing range.

"Ohh…Ohh…Mmm!" Roger froze as he heard Simon, moaning like he was in his dream. Pain struck Roger's heart. He never realized that Simon could have a love of his own, he'd only ever spoken about Jack and was too selfish to even ask Simon. But he was angry, he didn't know why he felt so protective all of a sudden but he wanted to punch whoever it was with him. Ralph? Piggy? Sam? Eric? He didn't care who it was, but he knew he had to find out. Bursting through the bushes Roger snarled angrily. But then he froze again, jaw dropping at the sight. Simon was sitting on his own on a small upturned log facing him. He had his own hand wrapped around his erection and Roger blushed, realizing he'd interrupted something that was perfectly innocent. Well, almost.

"R-Roger?! Go away! Stop looking at me!" Simon yelled angrily, flushing pink and picking up his discarded pants, hiding his member much to Roger's dismay. Roger didn't know what had gotten into him, but seeing Simon like this, he just lost control. Walking over he knelt down and put his hands on Simon's knees, looking up at his face.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me help you, Simon." Roger said, for once his voice was the gentle one. Simon watched in shock as Roger moved the pants out of the way and licked the tip of his already leaking cock. He wanted to scream in pleasure but he held back his voice, shutting his eyes.

"Simon, I'm so sorry I left you for so long. I missed you." Roger whispered, licking again. It wasn't long before he started running his tongue all over, enjoying the small squeaks that Simon was making. Roger took Simon in his mouth and sucked around the eager cock, surprised that it was actually bigger than his own. Simon let out various moans, loud and long or short and fast. He hadn't expected to see Roger that day and now he was even helping him with his problem.

"R-Roger…I missed you t-too….Ahhh….hahhh….." Simon managed to say between moans. Gripping a little of Roger's fluffy hair, Simon felt like he was losing his mind. The way Roger worked his mouth on him was pure pleasure, he couldn't describe it any other way. It felt like he was going to pee but he knew what was really happening. After all, it wasn't the first time it'd happened, but he'd never tell Roger that in the week they'd not seen each other he'd thought about him every day.

"S-stop. I'm g-going to…." Simon stuttered, trying to force Roger off him by palming his forehead but Roger stuck tight, planning to swallow. Squirming and moaning, Simon threw his head back and came, trying to catch his breath. Roger swallowed everything and pulled back, wiping his lips. It had tasted very strange, but he liked it. Standing up, he held out a hand for Simon. Simon had a very dark blush across his cheeks and stood up, taking Roger's hand. He pulled his pants up and ran a hand through his sweaty fringe.

"W-why….did you do that?" Simon asked, sounding a little upset. He was relieved to get rid of his pants problem but he wanted to know why Roger suddenly did that, he feared it wasn't for the same reasons Simon wanted it to be. Roger looked down and scratched the back of his head nervously again. Things were complicated, there was no doubt about it but he needed to confess.

"Simon….I…" Roger paused, rubbing his head and wondering how he should word his feelings. It was a tough thing to say, and he thought Simon would freak out. Simon was getting impatient waiting for Roger to give him an answer and shook his head, frowning.

"Don't fret, Roger. It doesn't matter anyway. I have to go." Simon said, his voice a bit wobbly. He turned on his heels to go and Roger panicked, tackling Simon to the ground, acting playful but his grip was tight.

"Ow! Roger, stop, it hurts!" He squealed, going a lot redder. Roger wouldn't let go, his loosened his grip but he kept his face close to Simon's, never letting his eyes leave his.

"Don't go. I'm…I…I like you. I really like you, Simon. I know I said I loved Jack but…I think I was overreacting. He's just a friend. With you…I feel….like someone cares. Like there is hope for all of us. You're like an angel, Simon." Roger said, his face lighting up so red he was like a cherry. He looked away for a moment, when he did he felt a small hand pawing at his bare chest.

"You….t-think I'm an a-angel? Oh…Roger…..I..I…I really like you too. I've missed you so much, I thought you weren't coming back. But….b-but…." Simon was stuttering and tearing up, which made Roger tear up with guilt. He bent down and scooped Simon into his arms, hugging him tightly, he could hear snuffles over his shoulder.

"When we kissed, I panicked because it felt so good, so right. I wasn't sure if that was just me. But now, I promise to stay with you, Simon. I promise." Roger declared.


End file.
